


I Guess You're Stuck With Me

by Jshake



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Medival AU, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jshake/pseuds/Jshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Julie are betrothed to each other to unite their kingdoms. Mainly Presston, but other USWNT ships may come in, and all of the USWNT will most likely make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU and my first time writing in a while. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have missed. I want to make this a multichapter so please give me some feed back if you like it and think I should continue! My tumblr is ikickballsforfun.

She should be excited, shouldn’t she? After all, she was meeting her betrothed for the first time, but Christen just couldn’t shake the nervous feeling in her stomach. So many thoughts were running through her mind. 

'What if he doesn’t like me? What if I don’t like him? What if I’m stuck with someone who I can’t stand for the rest of my life? What if I never find true love?' 

You see, Christen was the princess of the Shorehall, a vast kingdom on the coast with many fiefdoms. The royal castle of the Press family was in the biggest city of the kingdom, Corona del Mar – the crown of the sea. Corona del Mar was a vibrant city with a booming market for trade and guilds. As the next in line in the royal family, Christen’s hand in marriage hand been promised to the heir of the throne in Welldon. Welldon was a moderately sized kingdom rich in resources and minerals available for trade, but they did not have an army sizeable enough to protect their ecological wealth should another kingdom decide they wanted the resources. This is where her betrothal comes in. King Cody of Shorehall decided that it would be mutually beneficial for both kingdoms to have an alliance, and what etter way to seal an alliance than with a marriage? Shorehall has a large army and a booming economy while Welldon has a small army and lots of resources, it seemed like the perfect alliance. King David of Welldon agreed to the terms of the alliance, so they both promised their respective child’s hand in marriage. So a deal was struck, their children would be married when they were both eighteen and the kingdoms would officially be united. 

Now back to present day, fourteen year old Christen is a nervous ball of energy, pacing around her room waiting to meet her future spouse.  
“Calm down Chris,” said her best friend, Kelley, “no matter what happens, he has to marry you anyways. There’s no need to be nervous!”  
“That’s exactly what I’m worried about!” replied Christen, “What if I’m stuck with this person for the rest of my life, and we don’t get along? Then what am I supposed to do?”  
“Oh my gosh, you’re over thinking again! Stop over thinking! Everything will be fine,” the freckled girl assured her.  
Christen sighed and sat down next to Kelley on her bed. She leaned into her best friend, who, in turn, pulled Christen into a hug.  
“How do you always managed to get me to relax?” Christen asked in a small voice. Kelley squeezed her a little tighter and said, “Sometimes you just have to have faith that everything is going to be okay.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Julie was entranced with the view from their carriage. She had never seen the ocean before because her kingdom of Welldon was landlocked aside from some rivers and a lake. The blonde girl had been looking out the window for some time trying to memorize the deep blue of the water and the way the sun looked so beautiful reflecting off of the water. Julie of the royal Johnston line, twelve years old and heir to the throne of Welldon, was on her way to the castle at Corona del Mar to meet her future spouse, and she couldn’t be more excited. She had been told for years about the beauty of Shorehill from her father, King Davis, ut nothing prepared her for when she saw it in person. Julie decided that when she was married, they were going to live in Shorehill, so she could see the ocean every day. Now, she just had to meet her betrothed. 

Julie recalled her conversation with her best friend, Morgan, before she and her father departed for Shorehill:  
“You’re so lucky you already know who you’re gonna marry! I’m stuck trying to find a prince on my own!” joked Morgan.  
“Don’t worry,” Julie replied, “I sure my prince and I will be able to find someone suitable for you.”  
“You better!” exclaimed Morgan, “I expect a line of suitors out the door!’ They both laughed at this statement, but Morgan could tell something was off with her best friend.  
“What’s wrong JJ?” she asked.  
“It’s all kinda just overwhelming I guess” the blonde girl replied, “In a week I’ll know who I’m supposed to marry and it’s a little frightening.”  
“Yeah, but at least you don’t have to wait much longer to know how cute your prince is, or what he’s like,” Morgan reasoned.  
“You’re right Mo!” Julie said, “I’m worrying about nothing. My prince and I get to meet each other next week, and we’ll be the cutest couple in all the land!”  
The girls laughed and started planning their future trips to Shorehill because she was definitely going to bring her best friend with her to see her prince – every marriage must have best friend approval. 

Julie couldn’t wait to tell Mo everything about her trip. The carriage crossed the city gates, and Julie gasped at the sight. There was a giant market place with guilds to the left and some dwellings and livestock pens to the right. Many people bowed when the carriage passed then went back to their own tasks. One woman was pulling a cart full of flowers towards the market while it looked like another man a just secured his purchase of a goat. There was so much going on in the city and Julie loved it; Welldon was a quaint kingdom and did not have nearly as much activity going on around their castle. The carriage made a slight turn, and that’s when she got her first look at the castle of Corona del Mar. It was a huge stricture with mighty towers of stone and an elegant white stone for the main body of the castle. The walls surrounding the castle were made from the same stone as the towers, and a giant wooden drawbridge that was currently open seemed to be the only way to reach the castle. Inside the castle wall, the grounds stretched on, Julie could see the stables and armory but couldn’t identify all of the other structures. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Christen saw the carriage enter the castle grounds from her window. She and Kelley rushed downstairs to see her prince. Christen stood by her father who was already at the door, and Kelley was off to the side where she could still get a good look. The doors opened to a trumpet and the announcement, “I give you King David of Welldon and his daughter, Princess Julie!” 

Christen turned to her father and asked, “Father, where is my betrothed? I thought I was supposed to meet him?”  
Her father smiled at her and said “My princess, your betrothed is right there; you’re about to meet her.” 

'I’m supposed to marry a girl!?!?'


End file.
